


Heartbeat

by redgoth



Category: South Park
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hated the sound of his own heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this literally over a year ago but i never posted it. i don't hate it, so eh here u go

Michael hated the sound oh his own heartbeat.

 

He hated the feeling it held over him and he hated the constant reminder that he was alive. Despite all his flaws and failures, the gentle beating could be heard anytime he lie on his side, his head resting on his arm, taunting the curly haired male.

Despite that, he loved listening to Pete's. He loved the quiet simplicity of their bodies tangled together, the sound of Pete's gentle breathing, the feeling of his dry hair rubbing against his skin.  
  
Michael craved it.  
  
The day had been a living hell, for both of them; filled with awful customers and bitter bosses. Horrid people mixed in with foul traffic and hot, humid weather, and the two gothic boys were beat. Michael had picked Pete up at the coffee shop, content with listening to him rant and swear at every little bad thing as he drove back to his apartment.

As soon as they got back, Pete had chucked his Harbucks apron onto the floor along with his hat, and kicked off his shoes. He grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him back towards his room and immediately flopped himself back onto the bed, where he stayed still for a few moments, before sitting up.  
  
"Can we just," he pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, smearing his dark makeup, "fucking cuddle. I'm tired." He muttered.

Michael simply nodded, stepping out of his shoes and stripping away his trench coat. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside Pete and carefully pulled him into his lap. Pete made a small noise of content, quickly wrapping his legs around Michael's waist and dropping his head to rest on his shoulder. Michael pressed his lips to Pete's neck, snaking his arms around his waist, and lightly running the palm of his hand up and down Pete's back. The smaller of the two groaned softly and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

"Michael.." Pete murmured, lacing his hands through his hair.

"Hmm..?" He hummed lightly, moving his lips to Pete's shoulder.

Pete shifted a little and pulled away, gently cupping Michael's face and pressing a chaste kiss to his nose. "Sleep." He whispered, leaning up and carefully touching his forehead to Michael's. Michael rolled his eyes, but leaned back into the mass of darkly colored pillows, shifting around for a moment to get comfy. Pete grinned lightly and cuddled up quickly, pressing a quick kiss to Michael's forehead before nuzzling down into the pillows, and wrapped himself around the other. Michael pressed his head to Pete's chest and closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh.  
  
Pete fell asleep rather quickly, his breath evening out and his grip on Michael going limp. Michael nuzzled against Pete's chest, a small smile resting on his lips. The sound of Pete's heartbeat was quiet and rhythmic, and Michael felt a bit of peace in the gentle clamor.


End file.
